


After The Barrier

by SkeletonKeyKeeper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Monsterphobia, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, ectodick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonKeyKeeper/pseuds/SkeletonKeyKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the barrier had been broken down, monsters came to the human world to settle. It's been about a year now, and you've had yet to befriend one. But one night at your local pharmacy, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drug Run

It has been a roughly a year since Frisk, the human child, broke the barrier between your world and the Underground. Although some people thought we could live peacefully together, most felt hatred towards the creatures. You, particularly, didn't have this so called "monsterphobia". How could you? You've barely have had a full conversation with one! So, you lived with it. Between your personal and work life, you didn't really have time, anyway.

Until that night.

You had just come back from the doctor's office. He prescribed you a new medicine to keep up with your "anxious tendencies". Setting your purse on the table, you took out your prescription and called the local pharmacy.

"Hi, Dr. Fisch of NorthStar Hospital just sent in my medication, and I was just wondering when to pick it up?"

"Can I get a name?" You gave the pharmacist your name and were put on hold that seemed to last a lifetime. After a realistic minute or two, he picked the phone back up. "Yes ma'am! Your prescription will be ready a six o'clock. Just bring your slip and we'll fill it for you."

"Thank you!" You hung up and checked the time on your phone. It was 4:30 PM, so you had time to eat that leftover Chinese takeout from last night and watch an episode of SVU. If there was one show that cable did well on, it was Law & Order.

-

When the time read 5:45 PM, you decided to get a head-start to the pharmacy. It wasn't that far away, so walking there would be no problem. The part of the city you lived in wasn't dangerous at all, except for the occasional drunk guy coming from the bar. It was quiet chilly, so you wrapped your winter coat around yourself tightly. In the winter, you couldn't afford to get sick. It conflicted with work, and you certainly wouldn't mind paying your rent next month. By the time you got there, it was 5 'til. You walked through the sliding glass doors and to the counter. You walked over to see the pharmacist and a tall skeleton-like monster having a slight disagreement.

"Excuse me! But my coupon says it's $11.50 per oz!!" said the monster, who let out the worst cough imaginable. The pharmacist was thoroughly upset.

"Ans I said it was expired! Now if you don't have the money, you piece of trash, get the hell out!" Your heart dropped as you saw the monster have a look of defeat across his face. He started to leave, but you were having none of it. "Wait!" You could barely believe the words that came out out of your mouth. The monster spun around, also in disbelief. You sighed and turned to the pharmacist. "How much is it?"

The pharmacist glared at you. "For 8 oz of codeine, it's $120." You shook your head and paid it forward. The skeleton looked at you in admiration as you handed it to him, stifling a cough. You turned back to the counter. "I'm also here to pick up some Ativan? I called in earlier, I'm Dr. Fisch's patient." The pharmacist, still glaring, shoved it over the counter. You response was a quick nod, and the next thing for you to do was head out the door. But, the skelton from earlier blocked your way.

"Human! I, the GREAT Papyrus -" he was interrupted by a quick cough, "- am forever grateful of your service! I mst repay you!" You couldn't help but giggle at the sickly skeleton's grandeur introduction. You waved your hand to dismiss his offer.

"No way. That guy was being a jerk, and besides, I don't need to be repaid. Your kind have been oppressed since you surfaced. You paused. "Wait... You live in the monster district, right? The skeleton man nodded. You realized it was a long walk to that part of the city, and it certainly was dangerous. Plus, you couldn't just let Papyrus travel alone through the cold, dark night. "Actually, how about I walk you home? You know, for being so... grateful?"

Papyrus' eye sockets seemed to light up. "Of course, human! Perhaps I can make dinner for ourselves! Nyeh heh heh!"

-

It took you about 30 minutes to get to the monster district. On the way, you both shared each others stories. He learned about your job as a secretary at the law firm, your move to the city, and your cat wsho never seemed to be around much. You learned about his love of cooking spaghetti and undying crush for the monster superstar, Mettaton. He also incessantly talked about his brother. "He works so hard for us to stay here! Usually he would be picking up my medicine and walking home with me, but his boss demanded that he work late tonight! His boss does that a lot, actually!" That pulled a few heart strings. You could tell Papyrus looks up to Sans, and it hurt for you to know he was alone a lot of the time. You passed a few streets before you came upon some pretty roughed up townhomes. "Here we are, my friend!" Papyrus walked along the concrete path to get to the one painted blue. As you enterted, you were surprised it was mostly clean. They had a small living room, a set of stairs, a hallway door that probably led to a bathroom, and and entrance to what you assumed was the kitchen.

"Now let's get cooking!" Papyrus marched into the kitchen. You walked in after him. "Papyrus, I don't think-" The kitchen was a mess. There were stains everywhere, along with a couple of scorch marks from previous cooking accidents. Oh, no. "- you should cook alone!" Papyrus whirld around, his "Kiss the Cook" apron on. He looked a tad confused. "I mean, I should help! You know it's a great, uh, bonding exercise?"

Papyrus squealed like a little kid. "GREAT idea, human! I don't have a spare apron, so you can use Sans'! This is going to be the best. Dinner. EVER!" He threw an apron at you. "It was a little big, with a skeleton body that took up the whole apron. On the top, there were the embroidered words, "BAD to the BONE". You let out an amused sigh.

"I think your brother is pretty _humerus_." Papyrus seemed to stiffen up a little, but then carried on talking about all the amazing things you could do with spaghetti.

-

It was an experience to work with Papyrus. You tried to wean him away from anything non-edible, and you could've sworn you almost burned dow the home, at least twelve times. Finally, you managed to cook the pasta un-burnt and edible. "Only one way to make sure out pasta is REALLY done..." You flung a noodle at the wall, and it stuck. Papyrus was excited, and wanted to try it out. You let him try it a few times, and eventually he made a mural of himself with the spaghetti. Somehow, you managed to sit him down at his race-car place mat and serve him a bowl.

"My goodness! This is my best dish yet! Amazing!"

Just then, you saw someone step into the room while cleaning up the mess. Another skeleton, unlike Papyrus, who was bigger-boned and slightly shorter. "Hey, Paps..." He looked over at you and raise his brow bone in surprise. "Whose this lovely lady?" You couldn't help but observe the new skeleton. He was taller than you, wearing a blue, fur-lined parka over some work uniform, and work shoes.

Papyrus recalled everything about you to him, from the pharmacy to how you were his newest best friend. The skeleton nodded, still looking at you, observing you. He was grinning at you a bit mischievously. "Oh, I see." He walked over to you, holding out his hand. You took it, and your heart leaped. His bones were smooth and warm. He made perfect eye contact with you, and you couldn't help but fall into some sort of chance. there was a long hesitation, but Sans soon started to speak. "The names Sans. I really appreciate what you did for my brother." He looked you up and down. Was he checking you out?

"It was no problem. He's a sweet guy-" all of a sudden, you heard a crash. You realized you and Sans were still holding hands, so you let go and looked behind yourself. Papyrus had thrown his bowl of spaghetti, full force, at the wall you had just cleaned. His meal, sauce and all, was plastered across the drywall.

"She also taught me how to do that!" Papyrus put on a proud smile. Sans let out a sigh and chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. You put your head in your hands to cover up the sheepish smile that was on your face.

After both you and Sans cleaned that mess, making casual small talk, you got up and stated the obvious. "Anyway, I think I should be heading out now." That cued Papyrus to let out a whine. "But human! We were just getting started!"

Sans shrugged. "C'mon, bro. I'm sure you can do this some other time. She probably has to go home so she can be all rested up for work tomorrow. Maybe you should to." Papyrus then asked if Sans would read him a bedtime story. "Sure thing, Paps. Let me walk her out, first." He turned back to you and gave you a smirk.

You gave Papyrus a farewell hug and walked with Sans to the door. Before you walked out, he pulled you aside. "Thanks, again. Papyrus can get a little _bone_ ly without me here and..." You cut him off by wrapping him in a hug. It took him a while, but he put his arms right around you.

"You two were so accepting of me in your house tonight. I'd love it if I could hang out again... with both of you." You pulled back and could she a tint of blue across Sans' face. He the closed his eyes and nodded. 

"I - we would love that, too." You walked out the door, feeling a pair of eyes watching you leave. As you walked home, you looked back on the night, looking forward to see the skeleton brothers again. Especially the one in the blue parka.


	2. Snow Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the barrier had been broken down, monsters came to the human world to settle. It's been about a year now, and you've had yet to befriend one. But one night at your local pharmacy, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter two! Lucky I had some free time today. Enjoy!

You woke up the next day, having hazy memories of the night before. Your mind was quick to remember Sans and Papyrus, the skeleton brothers who you had befriended over spaghetti and cleaning said spaghetti off the wall. _What a bunch of goofballs._ It also had dawned on you that work started in 27 minutes and you weren't near as ready as you should be. You rushed out of bed and put on some professional wear; a white button up and a black work skirt. Your cat, who you named Fritz, was casually licking his paw when stumbled into your apartment's living room. Quickly, you reached for your jacket, work heels, and pre-made breakfast. You also looked around for your phone, but it seemed as though you misplaced it.

"Shit! Oh, shit!" For a moment, you and Fritz made direct eye contact. It wouldn't have been the first time you suspected he might've done something with your belongings. Dropping your phone in the toilet was cute the first time. After the fifth or sixth, he became to you a notorious cellphone killer. "I love you, but I swear if you did anything with my phone, curiosity won't be the only ting that kills you." Fritz sped off into another room, identifying your threat. You shook your head. _Why am I talking to a goddamn cat? I'm ridiculous._ You decided finding your phone was the least of your problems and ran to the bus stop on your complex's street. You barley made it, and opted for standing rather than taking a seat. Finally, the bus started to move towards your destination.

-

Once the bus came to a halt, you got out and made a b-line to the law firm building. It was a one-story complex, composed of 4 partners; Mr. Davis, Mr. Fort, Mr. Hamilton, and your boss, Mr. Early. _Oh, god, he's going to kill me!_ You shoved past the front door and into the waiting area. The receptionist, Marta, gave you a sorry look and a smile. "Good morning. Running a little late?"

You rolled your eyes. Marta was always pointing out your flaws, but she was too obnoxiously nice to realize it. "Yeah, exactly eight minutes." She gave you a smile out of pity, and beckoned you to come closer. You were a bit suspicious at this gesture. Marta slid across the desk a already made coffee, but it wasn't in a mug or cup from the break room. You instantly remembered. "Oh, crap. Marnie came by, didn't she?" 

Marta slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry. She looked really disappointed, too. Maybe you should-"

"Thanks Marta, but I think I can handle making it up to **my** best friend." You snapped at her, then walked into Mr. Early's office. He was a middle aged man, who always seemed tired and "out of it". You could see he was already reading the legal papers you sent to him for a case he was working. Breaking away from the computer screen, he acknowledged you with a simple nod. "Good morning, Mr. Early. You got the documents alright?"

He let out an amused sigh. "Yes, I did. I really didn't want to work this case, mostly because our client is making it seem as if he were the guilty one. You know me, I hate to loose a case. Anyway, make sure to contact this client and set up our next appointment, and make sure to send out an email to that man convicted of a DUI that he needs to pay his bill, immediately. Also, tell that dumbass of an intern - Johnny, right? - to get the hell out of the break room and into my office, now." _Sweet! He didn't call me out for being late!_ You started to walk out, when Mr. Early started to speak again. "Oh, and young lady... Try to get here on time tomorrow, okay?" You turned around and gave your boss a nervous smile, then walked out of his office.

Upon walking out, you bumped into Johnny the Intern, nearly spilling your coffee all over him. "Oh god, watch it, dude!" You could see the college kid was looking a little tense. You sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, sorry. But Mr. Early seems to be really, **really** mad at you. So go in there, listen to what he says, and hope he doesn't revoke your internship, clerkship, or whatever." Johnny relaxed a little, but his blond hair was a little messy this morning and he had dark circles under his eyes. _Poor kid._

You got to your office and set Marnie's coffee down. You felt really guilty about standing her up for your morning coffee "date". Marnie had been your best friend since high school. The two of you did practically everything together, and were said to be joined at the hip. When you went off to a out-of-state college, she stayed back in your home state and went to a local college. That really had put a strain on your friendship. She was a sorority girl, and you were a paralegal. When you moved back, you made sure to get a job in the area where the coffee shop she started up was. You now both tried to put time aside for each other, like having coffee together or going shopping, or grabbing a drink somewhere. Marnie was pretty much the only person you talked to who wasn't a coworker. You decided to own up to your mistake and called her on the office phone.

"Hello?" You were relieved to hear Marnie's voice.

"Hey, it's me. I'm so, so, **_so_** sorry! I really didn't mean to be late! It was just hectic this morning, I woke up 30 minutes before I need to get here, and my cell phone has mysteriously gone missing - I believe our dear Fritz is the culprit - so that took me even longer to get here! I'm so sorry, Marn! Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Tears welled up in your eyes. It was a petty situation, but you felt that everything was your fault.

"Aw, girlie! I know it's been hard for you these past couple of weeks, so you can relax. It's all water under the bridge. I'm just glad to hear from you and that you're doing well. Don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe, if you get off early, we can go get a drink or something?" 

Marnie's voice calmed you down. You sniffed and let out a forced chuckle. "Marn, I hope so. But, I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm on the office phone, and the boss man doesn't like it when I make 'personal calls'."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye."

You hung up and took a deep breath. That call definitely took off the weight on you back. You indulged into the coffee gleefully and started working, happy everything turned out okay. A timid knock was audible from the other side of you door. "Come in." 

Johnny the Intern poked his head into your room. He looked like he just saw a ghost, and was even more distressed prior your first encounter. "H-hey, miss. Um, Marta... Well, I was walking to the receptionist desk and Marta asked me to escort this visitor to you. Uh, he says he has something of yours." You nodded for Johnny to proceed. He walked in and opened the door wide. Behind it was one of the skeletons you met last night. He wore a grin and stood in a blue parka. Johnny quickly scurried out of the room to leave you and your company alone.

"So, did you like what was behind door number one?" Sans walked over and sat on the chair on the other side of your desk. You saw his work uniform more clearly than you did last night; a dark blue polo, black work pants, and the same old pair of work shoes. 

You gave Sans a questionable look. "Sans, it's nice to see you, but what legal trouble could you possibly gotten into? This is a criminal defense firm." Sans shook his head and took something out of his pocket. It was your cellphone! He stretched one hand with the device to you, and the other went to grab at the back of his neck. Your face immediately lit up and took it from his hand. Sans' hand then retreated back to himself.

"Sans, oh my gosh! I can't believe I left it at your house last night! I honestly thought my cat did something with it, he's a sneaky little bastard..."

"No problem. Actually, _tibia_ honest, I was scratching my _skull_ trying to figure out which firm you worked at. It was almost a _lost_ cause!" He let out a snicker, waiting for you to catch on. Your mouth opened a little and your eyes gave off the look of surprise.

"Well then... I'm going to have to thank you for not being a _lazy bones_ and actually coming to find me!" 

After that, both you and Sans started having a laughing fit. This went on for a while, then Sans let out one last chuckle. "Good one, kid. I almost thought you weren't going to..." He picked up a pen, tossed it in the air, and caught it. "... _Catch_ on!" You rolled your eyes playfully. After a while, instead of actually working, you and Sans started to have a well constructed conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait... You never struck me as the _computer programming_ type! How's that working out for you?" Sans put his hands behind his head and feet up on our desk. Normally, this sort of behavior would annoy you. Something about Sans though kept you care free.

Sans took a deep breath. "Well, I learned a little bit of this stuff from my dad when I was younger. The job on the surface isn't half as bad as everyone makes it out to be. It's so easy, even a _numskull_ like me can do it!" This caused you to let out a shrill giggle. Sans laughed along with you. Things started to get quiet. "So, this weekend I have off from work and thought about treating Papyrus to a winter skate session. Papyrus seems to be quite fond of you, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

Redness started to creep up your face. You gave him a shrug. "I would enjoy that very much." Sans grinned even wider than before.

" _Cool._ I guess I'll see you this weekend." He got up, gave you a wink, and let himself out. You watched him leave, now allowing your blush to let out. Your hands covered your face in somewhat shame. _Really, this guy is giving me a run for my money!_

"M-miss? Me again. Are you okay? Anyway, Mr. Early wants you to go through this client's claim and set up an appointment with him as soon as possible, if y-you're up for it." Johnny walked into your office again and set down the paperwork gently. You were still covering your face in embarrassment. Johnny gave you a light tap on the head and recoiled. "M-Mr. Early would like you to do it now, m-miss!"

You looked up from your hands and gave the young man a smile. "Don't worry Johnny, I got it."

-

Work went on normally for the rest of the day. Mr. Early decided to let his staff off early, which meant you could grab a drink with your bestie.

**You:** _Hey, Marn! Guess who got off early :P_

**Marnie** : _Oooh! I'll be waiting at the bar for you. Ttyl ;)_

-

"So, this guy basically just comes in, becomes you Prince Charming by giving you your long lost phone, then asks you on a romantic escapade? Babe, he definitely has the hots for you!" Marnie was already on her fifth drink, while you were deciding to play it sober. The bar was full of sketchy guys, and you knew one of them would make Marnie have a bad time if you weren't around to stop them.

You rolled your eyes at her. "He's not a 'Prince Charming', and it isn't a 'romantic escapade'! I'm just hanging out with him and his brother at the outdoor ice rink. Nothing romantic about it." Marnie got really close to your face and started to giggle. You could smell the pinot noire on her breath, and that was enough to make you start giggling. Marnie started to speak. "Girlie, I love you. You're my best friend. But, you should know by now that I can see _right through your bullshit._ " She collapsed in a fit of giggles and rested her head on your shoulder.

"I love you too, but I think you should put down the red wine and sleep at my place tonight. We'll take the same commute."

Marnie buried her head deeper into your shoulder, and started to sing Eddie Money. _"Take me home tonight, I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light ~"_ You humored your trashed best friend by walking out of the bar singing the lyrics with her. Once you got home, you put Marnie in your bed and gave her a glass of water to drink. She fell asleep almost instantly. You too started to feel a little tired, and got under the covers, drifting off to sleep with the thought of Sans in your mind.

-

Over the course of the week, it started to snow heavily. You could barely make it to work on time. Finally, the weekend rolled around and were surprised to see that Sans had texted you.

 **Sans:** _Hey kid. How are you doing?_

 **You:** _Pretty well... how did you get my number?_

 **Sans:** _Not to be all creepy or anything, but when you left your phone here, I put your number in my phone and vise versa. Even Pap did it, he's the one with the shit ton of emojis next to his name._

 **You:** _Oh! Well, did you have anything else to say?_

 **Sans:** _Yeah. We're going out around 9. Mind if we swing by to pick you up?_

 **You:** _Sounds great! I'll send you my apartment address._

You looked at the clock. You apparently got up a little earlier than expected. The clock read 6:15 AM. You had 2 hours and 45 minutes to get ready. Perfect.

-

It was now ten minutes until 9. You made sure you looked somewhat cute. A sweater dress and a pair of leggings, along with your galoshes and best winter coat. After giving Fritz some attention to make up for lack of appreciation, you walked down to the entrance of your complex and outside It was a winter wonderland. The air was down right freezing, but filled with the scent of pine and was crisp. You gazed down the street to see your skeleton pals to be all bundled up. As soon as Papyrus saw you, though, he lost control and bolted towards you.

"HUMAN!!" He picked you up and spun you around. However, when you landed, you stumbled right into Sans. He and you fell to the ground. Thankfully, Sans was your landing pad.

"T-thanks for breaking my fall." You hesitated before you realized you were still on top of him. You got up and brush yourself off. Sans stood up as well.

"Hey, it was _snow_ problem." You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh. Papyrus glared furiously at his brother, who was still chuckling.

"Sans! No. More. PUNS! Don't embarrass yourself in front of our friend!" Sans gave him a shrug. You decided to change the topic. "So, what are we doing today?" Papyrus clasped his hands. "Oh, we are ice skating today! How exciting!" As you walked, Papyrus linked arms with you and talked about his skating expertise.

-

When you arrived to the rink, you were surprised to see as many monsters than there were humans. A ruby-haired fish-like monster waved at Papyrus. She was standing next to.. a small dinosaur? Papyrus waved back. "She, dear human, is my bestest friend, Undyne! I've know her since the Underground!" He gave you a nervous look. "However, she isn't the most friendly... would you mind if I hung out with her? I would HATE it if you were jealous!" You shook your head in approval. "Hooray! I'll see you two in a jiffy! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus ran over to great his friends. You looked over at Sans. He gave you a signature shrug.

At least you aren't too _bone_ ly." You scoffed and punched his arm playfully. He let out a soft chuckle. "Who don't we get some skates, huh?"

-

You didn't think skating was a bad idea. That was, until you figured out Sans _couldn't_ skate.

"Oh, gosh... Sans, just - AH!" You both toppled to the icy floor. Once again, Sans was there to cushion your fall. He raised is brow bone at you. "Seems like you just can't stop _falling_ for me." You groaned and buried your cold face into his warm blue jacket. You couldn't hear him, but his ribs were shaking from laughter. He brought both of you to your feet.

"Sans, how about this..." You wrapped your arms around him. He instinctively reciprocated. For a moment, the two of you just stood there, hugging it out. Some human and monster children skated past you, causing yourself and Sans to be pushed to the edge of the ice rink. Sans stumbled a bit, but you managed to hold him up. "Don't worry, I gotcha." He stared into your eyes, his face flushed with blue and the white dots in his sockets wide. You stared right back, with almost the same reaction.

Papyrus interrupted you by skating flawlessly over. "Sans, Undyne and Alphys have left! Can we go home, too?!" Sans broke eye contact and gave his brother a warm smile. "Sure thing, bro. That won't be a problem."

With that, the three of you were off. Even though frost was nipping at _your_ nose, Papyrus managed to marched far in front of you, leaving you to walk with Sans. "How is he- I don't know- so full of energy? He reminds me of a very excited puppy dog."

"I don't know. I think he has what I lack. But I'm thankful for it. He makes the world a little brighter for me, y'know?" You smiled softly at his remark. Sans had such a fondness of his brother, which you felt, well, attracted to. 

"That was sweet." You nudged him on the arm. He nudged you back, but with a little more force. You were caught off guard and you lost your balance, which made you fall into a nearby snow embankment. "SANS!" You arms flailed desperately as you fell. He quickly helped you back up, laughing uncontrollably. "This isn't funny! I'm all wet!" You joined his laughter soon after. Papyrus called for you to quicken up your pace.

\- 

By the time you reached their home, it was 3 o'clock. As soon as you walked in, Papyrus flew up the stairs to take a nap. You turned to Sans.

"Maybe I should leave?"

Sans shook his head. "You can stay for a bit. I don't mind. Make yourself at home." You gladly peeled off your wet jacket and boots, leaving you in your barely damp dress and leggings. Sans had already made his way to the couch, and motioned you to join him. You sat a little closer than you normally would. He didn't mind. The two of you flipped through the daytime tv. Your eyes began to feel heavy, and soon enough, you were knocked out cold. Somehow, you vaguely remember Sans getting up from the tv and putting a blanket over you, while tucking you hair behind you ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was filled with a lot of fluff! And puns! This is definitely a long chapter, it took me forever to write it. But now it's up! Remember to leave comments and follow my on tumblr (@skeleton-key-keeper) to get more recent updates! (Also, feel free to submit fanart, if you want!)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is my first chapter of "After The Barrier"! Very excited to finally get this thing started! Leave some comments to tell me how to improve or talk about this chapter! When is the next time you think you and Sans will meet?
> 
> Tumblr: http://skeleton-key-keeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me to keep you posted on this story! Thanks :)


End file.
